


until the next star rises

by lavendre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: Ignis, Noctis, and another complicated evening in Duscae.





	until the next star rises

They careened out into the dark, hood back, windows down. The air tasted like the sun was just leaving the earth behind.  
  
Noctis weaved down the trail, the only giveaway of his path that wasn’t entirely illusionary the dark shadow that fell behind him. Ignis followed him in measured strides, wondering with growing detachment if Noctis was meaning to come back at all. Evening strolls weren’t entirely common. Not in Leide, not in Duscae. Insomnia, yes -- but how many eons ago was that now? Where did he think he would go?  
  
Perhaps Gladio had barked too much -- Noctis combed his fingers through his hair and sat down not too far from the trail head, lanky limbs falling away and toward him. Irritated, of course. Ready to lay himself down in a tomb? Not yet.  
  
Ignis stopped at his side but didn’t sit, shifting from foot to foot. The landscape was dark and dusky. Shrub brush swayed and frogs could be heard at the waterways as the sky bruised and wrung itself out. He was reminded greatly of the royal gardens, evenings spent on benches, catching the last bloom before security was due to see him out. Nights like this where Noct turned soft and gray. Picturesque.  
  
“I was feeling cooped up. Sorry that I worried you, Specs.” Ignis made a soft noise and popped the top on his sweaty drink, pressing it briefly to his forehead before handing it down. Noctis mirrored him.  
  
“Not to worry. Gladio’s a bull in a china shop when it comes to expressing himself.”  
  
“You could take a lesson or two also, you know.”  
  
“...Apologies.”  
  
“Forget it.”  
  
After a minute of silence, Noctis patted the ground beside him, dust rising between the spaces of his fingers. The street lamp above sensed no movement and flickered out, leaving them alone in the dark. Stars glittered distantly. As his vision adjusted, they’d be as bright as any light.  
  
Ignis sat and didn’t worry about the time. When Noct was ready, he’d tell him what he needed to.


End file.
